<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elk Review @ Deep Six Nine - Total Full Body Massage by galaxy_harlot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796344">Elk Review @ Deep Six Nine - Total Full Body Massage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_harlot/pseuds/galaxy_harlot'>galaxy_harlot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deep Six Nine Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Massage, Multi, Nurses, Rubber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_harlot/pseuds/galaxy_harlot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The narrator reviews a massage that was far more full body than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narrator/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deep Six Nine Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elk Review @ Deep Six Nine - Total Full Body Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, I gotta tell you about this absurd massage I got. First off, all the masseuses? They were hot as fuck, and wearing like. Rubber fetish nurse outfits. I didn't really know why at the time, but they had like, these massive rubber opera gloves on. Big shrug, it was hot, so I didn't really like. Think about it too hard.</p><p>As soon as I got behind that door, it was seriously full service. They took off all my clothes, and princess carried me to the massage room. Now, I'm a tiny bit, but I'm pretty dense. I'm surprised just one was able to handle me like that.</p><p>Anyway, They brought me to the room, and put me face down in that weird table. I gotta say, being mostly muscle, I'm pretty tense. I'm pretty sure there was at least four of them in there. I felt eight hands on me at least. Those gloved hands were *seriously* warm and slick. They must have been wearing those things all day. They got into a serious groove, and I felt my body just. Totally relaxing.</p><p>I could feel my bones slumping in my body. Just. Everything was butter. I couldn't move, at all. That? That was when things got weird.</p><p>I mean, it was nice. I'm going there again. I'm just not sure its for everyone.</p><p>They started *seriously* focusing on my ass. With how loose I was, I was seriously loose down there too. I didn't even feel their fingers. It wasn't until the first one had her hand up there, and going deeper, that I felt them. <em>Then the second one put her fist up there</em> and I could hear them just, like, giggling. All I knew was that I was gasping for air, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't squirm at all. I'm pretty sure they stated taking turns after that, one arm after the other. They were treating me like a toy, trying to find my limits, seeing what high scores they could figure out. I don't even remember what they figured out, I passed out by the time they stopped. All I know was that I eventually woke up in an adorable rubber outfit, sore, and dizzy as hell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>